Mia's Adventures in AlienVille!
by Jazlynn Dark
Summary: Mia just wanted a castaway adventure to give surviving on her own a chance. When she meets a predator alone on the island, we'll see how good she is at surviving.
1. Chapter 1

I had decided to take a detour from my normal life. I finally saved enough money to go on one of those castaway trips, where you pay to be left alone on an island for a few months. I had chosen to go to Amparo Island in Indonesia. I just finished setting up the details. I would leave tonight and be on the island in about 36 hours.

I was bringing with me: a fillet and deboning knife as well as a machete with a wet stone. Also I had decided that I wanted to bring a bug net with me. The only other things I thought to bring were a few changes of clothes, Castile soap, other hygiene necessities, a solar charger so I could take pictures, a few survival guides with detailed how to's instructions, paracord, a campfire heatable water bottle with an iodine purifier, a hanging sun heatable shower bag(the one luxury I really didn't want to live without), and a few chocolate bars in case of emergencies. All of this neatly fit in a waterproof backpack. It seemed like a lot but for a four month trip it was bare bones.

I decided to make a dish that was high in protein. So I made a chicken meal with a delicious wine sauce and mixed veggies. I finished closing down my place, grabbed my bag and was off to the airport.

After a long crazy trip I made it to the harbor about to head over to the island. I decided to grab one more meal. I stopped by a street vendor selling nasi goreng kambing. I wasn't too sure what was in it but it was a delicious smelling mixed rice dish with meet. I ate ate the lively market waiting for my boat to be ready.

The trip over to the island was about five hours. We landed on the beach as the trips rep gave me some useful information about fresh water and a phone that would work to contact them if I needed to. I stressed to them that I didn't want them contacting me unless I called them. I wanted this to be sort of a real castaway experience. He told me that he understood and went back to the boat. I waved as him off.

" Ok let's start with the basics." So starting off I would need to find that water source he mentioned and build my camp nearby, starting with a fire. I headed in the forest in the direction he pointed me to.

Within a hundred feet of the beach was a clearing and on the far side of the clearing was a freshwater river about five feet wide. "Oh yes this will do nicely." The water was clear enough to see through to the bottom. I checked my water bottle and I had enough for now.

I gathered everything I needed for a fire, dry wood, kindling, a stick, and a relatively flat board with a small notch in it to make the hand drill. I put the hand drill on top of the kindling and started spinning the stick into the notch starting at the top tubing to about half way down and repeating.

"Ugh this is just as hard as it looks on tv!" It took forever and my hands started aching, but finally I saw a bit of smoke. I didn't stop just yet though. I continued until I saw enough smoke that I didn't think it would go out and then I dropped the coal into the kindling and started blowing. I had my fireplace already set up and on standby, so once the kindling caught I immediately added it to the kindling already set up in the fireplace. It caught and I watched it feeding it more and more kindling until the wood caught on fire.

I stood up and yelled in triumph, "Yes, I did it! I made FIRE!" I was super excited, but there was more work to be done before night fall.

"Let's see... I'll need some sturdy long pieces of wood, and something to set them on." I found a foot wide log that was about ten feet long at the left side edge of the clearing. I rolled it about halfway to the fire and stopped. Then I grabbed my machete and went looking for some long trees that were uniform in size.

I found a patch of young trees growing about a ten minute walk away from camp. I cut down the ones that were about two inches in diameter, gathering about fifteen of them and sheering off the leaves and extending branches. I cut them at about 5' 5".

I looked around and muttered, "Damn! I forgot my paracord." I took off my shoelaces and tied them together. I hauled the whole bundle onto my back and slowly made my way back to camp.

"Damn me and my damn need to grab everything in one trip!" I grumbled carrying the heavy load. I carefully dropped them off my back when I finally made it to camp.

Then I cut two triangular chunk out of the big log so I'd be splitting it into thirds. I grabbed a small shoot of bamboo and made a straw. Then using two pieces of wood as tongs I grabbed a hot coal from the fire. I placed the coal into the notch and began to blow on it. This is a method to burn a bowl into a wooden surface. I decided to use it a bit differently since I didn't bring a hatchet.

" whoa." I said taking a breather. My head was spinning a bit. This took a lot of air. I went back to blowing. When I was three fourths of the way through I put the coal into the other notch. I grabbed my machete and with two good swings I cut through the rest of the log. I went over and gave a quick blow to the coal in the other side to keep it lit and then rolled the cut log over to where I was setting up my bed. It took about an hour to burn through and I wasn't looking forward to repeating the process.

I went and fed the fire making sure it wouldn't go out and then went back to work. When I finally finished a rolled both of the remaining logs over to my sleeping station. I drank the rest of my water then went over to the river to fill and purify some more. I was kind of bored with just working and threw on my music and sang along.

"You think I'm an ignorant savage

And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know  
You don't know

You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind"

Now I was back over to the wood and started setting up my bed. I put the logs into three sections one at the head and foot and one in the middle for support. Then I started putting the long trees on top and towing them together. All the while I continued singing.

"How high will the sycamore grow

If you cut it down, then you'll never know

And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind"

As I finished setting up camp I never knew a set of eyes had watched me all the while. Golden eyes watching from the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

N'ritja's POV

 _N'ritja has been recovering from his successful Chiva at an island on the same backwater planet his challenge had been set on._

 _I had scanned the island fully and there was enough small game to sate me while I recovered and to make sure it was uninhabited by the oomans. The elders had already left after I blew up the pyramid thinking me dead, and my little ship was damaged in the explosion. All communications were down and I could only travel a short distance in the damaged craft._

 _I had set down in the hopes of recovering and fixing my ship's communications system but realized it was going to take a few weeks at least since there were wire shortage problems all over the ship and I would have to find and replace each one._

 _I started to set up my camp it took me about ten ooman minutes to complete. Then I went to set up a few traps to catch something to eat. That was when I heard something strange. I heard a lyrical sound floating through the trees when I reached halfway through the forest._

 _I quickly did a scan with my wrist comp set for ooman life only. There was a single life signature on the island. "_ _Cjit"_

I wasn't worried that it was a threat but I needed to get my systems up and running and didn't have time to sort an ooman mess.

I stalked through the trees silent and quick until I made it to the edge of a clearing. I saw an ooman Lou-dte kale (human child bearer) making ready a campsite while singing.

Mia's POV

I finished setting up my bed and bug net. Then I started carving a spear. And started singing more Disney songs.

"I've been staring at the edge of the water

'Long as I can remember, never really knowing why  
I wish I could be the perfect daughter  
But I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try  
Every turn I take, every trail I track  
Every path I make, every road leads back  
To the place I know, where I can not go, where I long to be

See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me  
And no one knows, how far it goes  
If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me  
One day I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go"

I finished carving the spear and started to strip down. I had put on my bikini under my clothes, it was a cute tan suade color with a skirt connected to the bottom. So I just took off my top and cargo pants and left my shoes on until I got to the edge of the water.

"I know everybody on this island, seems so happy on this island  
Everything is by design  
I know everybody on this island has a role on this island  
So maybe I can roll with mine  
I can lead with pride, I can make us strong  
I'll be satisfied if I play along  
But the voice inside sings a different song  
What is wrong with me?"

By this point I'm swinging around a palm tree singing my heart out.

"See the light as it shines on the sea? It's blinding  
But no one knows, how deep it goes  
And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me  
And let me know, what's beyond that line, will I cross that line?

The line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me  
And no one knows, how far it goes  
If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me  
One day I'll know, how far I'll go"

I went to the water's edge looking for some fish?. I have never went fishing like this so I figured it would be interesting. I kept quiet now not wanting to startle any fish. I slowly crept along the beach until a saw a school of fish just a few feet into the water. I slowly stride into the water about knee deep watching as the fish swam away. Then I made a comfortable stance and waited spear up for the fish to come back.

It took a good twenty minutes for the whole school to come back. I looked around for the largest fish. Lowering my spear enough that it wouldn't have to travel far. I saw this big brown fish and it started circling my feet. When it swam about a foot in front of me I struck, swinging the spear as fast as I could. I naturally closed my eyes upon impact breathing hard all of a sudden.

I chuckled as I opened my eyes. That felt so serious. I looked down as the sand cleared, checking to see if I caught it. I saw something but it wasn't clear so I bent down and felt along the shaft. There was a wriggling fish on it. I pushed it up further onto the spear and gave out a yell of success holding it in the air dramatically.

N'ritja's POV

I observed the ooman as she continued singing while making a weapon. Then she made a _h'ulij-bpe_ (crazy) dash to the water. I watched her calm as she started her hunt. I watched interested to see if she could catch her prey.

We both waited patiently. I saw her strike and pause. I didn't know why she stopped but I waited. She pulled the spear out with a joyful cry with a small water animal impaled on the end.

I smirked. If she thought that was something to be proud of then I wonder what she'd think of my _kiande amedha th'syra (hard meat/xeno skull)._ I made my way back to my camp to think over what I should do.


End file.
